There is a growing public health problem of malaria in African cities. In urban centers, the extent of malaria parasite transmission is dependent upon a complex interplay of factors relating to urbanization, variable water conditions, and the ecology of local Anopheles mosquito populations. There is a need to better understand how African malaria vector species, including species in the Anopheles gambiae complex and Anopheles funestus, adapt to changing urban ecosystems. The overall goal of this project is to better understand the interaction of biological, physical, and social influences on the dynamics of Anopheles mosquito populations and malaria parasite transmission in African cities. Specific aims include: 1) to develop and field test a computational model for assessing Anopheles mosquito populations (ANSiM - Anopheles simulation model) and 2) to study the ecology of Anopheles mosquito populations and malaria transmission at two urban and neighboring rural study sites in Kenya (Malindi and Kisumu) . This Senior International Fellowship project will be conducted through the International Centre of Insect Physiology and Ecology (ICIPE) in Kenya and will be linked closely with on-going NIH ICIDR and NIH Fogarty ABC projects. The project will include a strong African student training component, and will feature collaboration with U.S. and international scientists in the areas of insect ecology, mosquito population genetics, mathematical modeling, social and behavioral sciences, demography, urban planning, and geographic information technology.